


First time

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "First time"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 1





	First time

Страж знает: это не влюбленность. Это страсть – безрассудная и душная. Это желание: желание обладать, силой сжимать чужие светлые волосы в кулак. Оттягивать, путать меж пальцев до стонов, до жадного вдоха и тихой мольбы. Табрис хищным моровым волком кружит подле Ворона: изучает, подбирается, выжидает подходящего момента. Тот, в свою очередь, иллюзорно-доверчивый, крылом взмахивает, зазывает: словом добрым обволакивает, подпускает близко, полноправно вступая в игру. Жертвой прикидывается, оценивая, насколько сильна и куда именно заведет Стража его прихоть.

Табрис знает: это не влюбленность. Привыкший получать желаемое здесь и сейчас, брать, не отдавая взамен, он, в общем-то, на звание романтика не тянет даже с натяжкой. И вряд ли представляет, что существует понятие «ухаживания» и как его воплотить в жизнь. Для него это обыденность, потребность, разрешаемая получением одного конкретного тела. Даже если то самолично ластится, руки бесстыдно тянет свои, за поцелуем лезет почти целомудренным. В благодарность: за то, что жизнь сохранил, за то, что доверился. За то, что в проклятый дождь не оставил в лагере без крыши над головой. А обнаглев, и вовсе полноправно целится делить со Стражем его же палатку. «Засранец», – возникает на периферии мысль, но озвучивать ее эльф не решается: правда в том, что Зевран отлично об этом знает. И умело этим пользуется.

Секс у них получается спонтанным, подогретым распитой на четверых бутылкой найденного вина. В какой-то момент Стража «накрывает» и приходит осознание того, что он бы с удовольствием сейчас не шутил похабщину на пару с Вороном, а непосредственно ею с ним занимался. Зацеловывал обветренные губы, силой сжимал до вспыхнувших пятен смуглые бедра, позволяя в ответ хаотично касаться оголенных участков кожи.

– Пойдем в палатку, – не выдерживает эльф. Тянет за собой распаленного пойлом Ворона, подтверждая догадки того о существовании “чего-то”, что в срочном порядке требует с собой разобраться. Конкретно этим “чем-то” вполне можно считать сексуальное напряжение.

Целуется Зевран и впрямь восхитительно. Перенимает на себя инициативу, по-хозяйски устраивается на чужих бедрах. Кусается, вынуждая в ответ поступать аналогично, а затем сбавляет обороты, нежно сцеловывая тихие ругательства Стража. В тот раз – в “Жемчужине” – им на пару выпала буквально горсть касаний и пара-тройка резких движений, потому как все внимание на себя забирала жадная до действий Изабела. Теперь же у обоих есть отличная возможность поделить пополам не только раскаленный воздух, но и оказанное внимание.

Попутно Табрис пытается избавиться от ненужной ныне брони, но его легким касанием останавливает эльф. “Позволь мне”, – шепчет тот и Страж отступает, наблюдая, как чуткие ловкие руки избавляют его от обмундирования. Щелчок, еще один – ремешки на броне легко поддаются манипуляциям. Практически поцелуй в скулу – мажущее касание в ответ. Спустя несколько минут бездействия Страж не выдерживает: тянет на себя Ворона, помогая тому попутно с его броней. Медлительность никогда не была на руку, особенно ей нет места сейчас.

Эльф знает: это не влюбленность и, если честно, это никакой роли не играет. Пока в его руках плавится смуглое тело, пока требует к себе внимания. Пока целует жадно и позволяет по-собственнически лапать себя, элементарный инстинкт будет превалировать над мыслительным процессом.

И Зевран, правда, совершенно неприхотлив: подставляет беззащитную шею под укусы, под влажный язык, размашисто очерчивающим линию челюсти. Периодически ерзает собственными бедрами на чужих, отвлекает, дразнит. Расходится хриплым смехом под неуклюжие попытки эльфа удержать на себе Ворона и дотянуться до мешка с припасами. Быть может, опыта Стражу и не достает – сложно считать за оный вялое парное передергивание где-то на задворках эльфинажа. Но на сухую у них вряд ли получится насладиться процессом.

“Позволь мне”, – вновь просит Ворон, перехватывая найденную склянку припарки. И Табрису только остается отвлекать его от первопричины ненавязчивыми касаниями пальцев по коже, очерчивая торс и спускаясь ниже. Царапать короткими ногтями внутреннюю сторону бедер, виновато поглаживая содеянное после.

Вести ладонью обратно вверх, к лицу, как только от нахлынувших ощущений голову свою Зевран запрокидывает назад. Давится вздохом, опираясь на плечо Стража, сжимая то до побелевших костяшек. Табрис пытается отвлечь внимание на себя: прикусывает опасно подставленную шею, одаривая кожу новыми следами. Сжимает подбородок Ворона и, когда тот поддается вперед, позволяет ему обхватить губами собственный палец по фалангу.

Позже, оценивая всю картину, Страж признает: еще ничего красивее восседающего на нем Ворона прежде не видел. Заглатывающего чужие пальцами, обманчиво-покорный, с плеядой расцветающих следов на шее и копной спутанных светлых волос. С рваными следами полос, с тихими выдохами в мимолетных перерывах. Распадающийся на осколки, стоит только полностью соприкоснуться с чужими бедрами, и вскоре опуститься обратно. Совершая ритмичные движения, захлебываясь слюной и поступающим разъедающим ощущением заполненности.

Табрис знает: это не влюбленность и ею быть не может. Но покуда у него есть право каждую ночь держать подле себя Ворона, очаровательного в собственной преданности, их игра будет продолжаться.


End file.
